The art of the present invention relates to lawn and garden devices in general and more particularly to a lawn and leaf bag holder and attachable cart or dolly which uniquely holds a bag, preferably a lawn and leaf bag, in an upright and open position. The present art further provides easy, convenient, and environmentally friendly storage and transport of lawn and garden or other debris with a mounting bracket attached with a structure with or a cart or dolly.
Homeowners and gardeners are continually collecting accumulated debris, especially organic material such as grass trimmings, leaves, or tree branches, which are often placed in a conventional environmentally friendly paper lawn and garden bag. Use of the aforesaid biodegradable bags allows the homeowner or gardener to easily compost, recycle, or properly dispose of the undesired accumulated debris. Obviously, the quantity of lawn and garden debris which requires collection is substantially increased during the tree leaf shedding and peak lawn grass growing seasons.
Unfortunately, bags utilized for lawn and garden debris are often difficult to hold open and maintain in an upright position when filling with said debris. This is especially true for a single person who tries to hold said bag upright and open and fill it contemporaneously. The present art provides a unique bag holder having spring or elastically loaded arms which are sized to fit easily within the mouth of a disposable bag, hold open said mouth, and further mount (with said bag) upon a cart, dolly, or bracket for transport or storage. In a preferred embodiment, the art of the present invention is especially useful with conventional biodegradable lawn and leaf bags which are manufactured from paper or cardboard and have a mouth of substantially rectangular cross section. Alternative embodiments may utilize holders having arms of various shapes whereby bags having elliptical, circular, or other square cross sectional mouths or openings may be utilized.
The art of the present invention allows a user to easily maintain an open bag mouth, partially or fully fill said bag, and also store or transport the bag and its contents. Also unique to the bag holder of the present art is the mounting hook system which allows the user to mount the bag holder upon a bracket for storage of a partially filled bag or mount upon a cart or dolly for transport. The present art feature of versatility is especially useful when a user partially fills a bag and desires to wait until further debris fully fill the bag before disposal, recycling, or composting.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lawn and leaf bag holder and method of manufacture and use which easily and conveniently holds a bag open and upright during a filling operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lawn and leaf bag holder and method of manufacture and use which provides easy and convenient storage and removal of a partially filled bag prior to disposal, recycling, or composting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lawn and leaf bag holder and method of manufacture and use which provides easy transport of partially or fully loaded bags, especially when overly heavy or bulky.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lawn and leaf bag holder and method of manufacture and use which provides all of the aforesaid benefits and is usable by a single person without the help of others.